Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network television series, Samurai Jack. He will be fighting Afro Samurai in the 96th episode, Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Samurai Jack vs. Aang * Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai *Boba Fett vs. Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack vs The Courier * Darth Vader V.S Samurai Jack (Abandoned) * Samurai Jack VS Guts (Completed) * Samurai Jack Vs. Jetstream Sam (Abandoned) * Samurai Jack vs. Kenshin Himura * Kratos VS Samurai Jack * Link vs Samurai Jack (Completed) * Raiden VS Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack vs. Roronoa Zoro (Completed) * Ryoma vs Samurai Jack (Zinniax-13) * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Samurai Jack * Ryu Hoshi vs. Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack vs. Samurott * Samurai Jack VS Silver Samurai * Tsumichi vs Samurai Jack (Completed) * Samurai Jack vs Usagi Yojimbo (Abandoned) * Batman vs Samurai Jack '''(Completed) * Yasuo vs Samurai Jack Battles Royale * Samurai Battle Royale (Abandoned) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Artorias (Dark Souls) * Captain America * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers) * Katana * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * The Shredder * Leonardo * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Wolverine * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) History A prince from feudal era Japan, he was the son of an emperor who used an enchanted sword created by the gods to seal away the demon known as Aku. But when Aku was freed and enacted his revenge, the prince was sent to travel the world and undergo a series of training before returning to his ruined homeland to receive his father's sword and end Aku. But before the prince can succeed, Aku creates a time portal that sends the samurai into the hostile and lawless future that Earth has become under Aku's rule. Going by the name of "Jack", the samurai seeks a means to return to his time and end Aku before his reign could have began. But Jack's attempts have been unfruitful for half a century, the pressure of robotic assassins and constant guild-ridden torment making him question if his quest, and life, will ever truly end. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Real Name Unknown, named"Jack" * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Allies: Scotsman, Ashi, numerous others who he saved. * Enemies: Numerous, but mainly Aku. * Occupation: A Samurai from the Past Physical Abilities * Since his childhood; Jack has been trained by masters from around the world in both mental and physical training, mastering various weapons in the process. ** East Asian Astrology & Astronomy ** Islamic Horseback Riding ** Ethiopian Donga Stick-Fighting ** Egyptian Education ** Greek Pankration ** English Archery (taught by Robbin Hood) ** Viking Sailing ** Russian Axe Throwing ** Mongolian Spear Throwing ** Shaolin Kung Fu * Received training in the art of the shinobi (ninja), which he has used when infiltrating heavily defended buildings. But as he was trained to use light to his advantage, Jack can reconfigure his kimono into white ninja garb to conceal himself in areas of bright sunlight. * Displayed himself as a fast learner, having learned how to flight-like "jump good" technique from an ape tribe. * Is able to fight and react at Relativistic speeds * Can fight on the Astral Plane * Martial Arts master * Master Swordsman * Longevity, a side effect of the time spell Sword A katana created by the gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu from the good within Jack's father. Due to its nature, when used by the ideal user, it can deal great damage against beings of pure evil like Aku. Jack is able to call upon his ancestors to greatly enhance his power. The sword also has a unique trait; it cannot be used by evil to slay the innocent. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BkQmsxJ-94 However, after Jack allowed his rage to overcome him due to Aku destroying the last time portal and killing three innocent goats Aku mutated, the sword vanished. But after Jack confronted and bested his anger, Odin, Ra, and Vishnu deemed him worthy and created a new sword, this time from the good within Jack. Other Weapons * Laser Pistol * Gatling gun * Motorcycle * Spear * Tuning Fork Short Sword: Originally belonged to the robot assassin Scaramouche, it disrupts the chemical make up of what it hits and turns the afflicted item into an explosive. Feats * Battled and defeated many of Aku's servants. ** Defeats DJ Stylbator ** Used a robotic arm to fight the Ultrabots, androids animated by Aku's essence and programed to kill Jack while committing genocide to catch his attention. While he used the arm to take out the others, Jacks destroyed the last Ultrabot by calling on his ancestors to imbue him with their might to muster the strength to cut through the almost indestructible metal the robots are made of. ** Defeated Demongo, who can summon whole armies of fallen warriors and monsters whose souls he took, by freeing the souls that the demon absorbed. ** Destroyed Aku's top robot assassin Scaramouche. ** Faced an army of warrior zombies summoned by Aku ** Held his own against the Servants of Set, unleashed by Aku * Jack's childhood, forced away from his home by Aku, trained by masters around the world * Defeats the Elemental Guardians * Defeats Nine Champions of the Dome of Doom, six of them he fought simultaneously * Resisted hypnosis from a Rave, and managed to fight off mind-controlled civilians. * Defeated a Horde of Assassin droids with nothing but a bamboo stick. (See here) * Fights his own evil self. He defeats him by getting control of the anger fueling the evil self. * Evades Sunlight * Before a waterdrop can even hit the floor, he defeats an entire group of formidable bounty hunters and came out unscathed. * Fought the Guardian and survived. Though Jack lost, the Guardian foresaw his eventual predestined defeat by the samurai. * Tags and one hits a flying plane. * Overcomes his evil within * Defeated a powerful Demon that trapped the souls of a Japanese family in their own house * With just simple equipment, he planned out an ambush that demolished an entire robot army. He has shown great intelligence both in and out of battle, in addition to his wisdom. * His Jumping Good technique catches Aku offguard, and he even thinks he's flying. * Blocked a blow from a spiked-kanabo with his arm. Kanabos are clubs heavy enough to break through wood and metal. * He has climbed sheer cliffs with no equipment except for his bare hands. * Kept the truth that he lost his sword a secret from everyone, especially Aku. * Gradually won over his would-be assassin Ashi, though he was forced to kill her sisters prior. He eventually managed to fully convince her that Aku, who she had been raised to praise since birth, was the true evil. He also fell for her. * Blocked a bullet from a giant mech (actually not as impressive as you would think) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhjBvtOQ3VQ * Jack finally returned to the past and finally destroyed Aku and restored peace and order in the universe, once and for all * Kills the dangerous alien criminal; Lazarus-92 * Got up and started walking like nothing happened mere seconds after atmospheric reentry. * Bested a ninja in a ninjitsu battle by hiding within beams of sunlight. Faults * Jack's sword is not as effective on beings who are not evil, though it can still harm innocent beings * As a result of 50 years of trying to return to the past, it has made him depressed and plunge deeper into madness * Goes out of his way to help others, which sometimes can end up a trap arranged by an assailant * Originally unable to use vehicles. * Gradually suffer nightmares of the people from his time. * Once got turned into a chicken by a very anti-social wizard. Jack then got placed in a series of bloodsports before he was indirectly restored while his owner got cursed by the same wizard. * Had a 50-year long record of zero human fatalities until he was hunted by the Daughters of Aku, accidentally killing one of them on the notion that she was an android like would-be assassins before her and her sisters. Jack eventually overcame the emotional scars that came with taking his first life, sparing Ashi's life while still preferring to kill human opponents as a last resort. * Despite overcoming impossible odds and his inner evil, his willpower does have its limits and at one point, believing he killed innocent children being mind-controlled by a villain, almost went through with committing suicide * Can lash out in rage when frustrated such as when Aku destroyed the last remaining portal and killed innocent rams mutated by the demon * Generally doesn't wear any form of armor, only his white kimono and a pair of wooden geta Gallery Mad-Jack-6.jpg|Jack fights his dark counterpart Mad Jack (ep. 8) Jack Fighting Astral Demon.PNG|Jack fighting a demon on the astral plane (ep. 35). Jack Fighting a Ninja.PNG|Jack fighting a ninja using light (ep. 40). Mad_Jack_vs_Jack.png|Jack confronts Mad Jack again (ep. 59) Respect Threads * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2efkrg/respect_samurai_jack? * http://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/off-topic-5/respect-samurai-jack-1495416/ * http://comicvine.gamespot.com/samurai-jack/4005-44135/forums/samurai-jack-respect-thread-569699/ Poll Who do you think Samurai Jack would face if he appeared in Death Battle? Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Guts (Berserk) Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) Silver Samuri (Marvel Comics) Yoshimitsu (Tekken,Soul Calibur) Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Archers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Warrior Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Official Death Battle Combatants